Just Go With It
by buttlos
Summary: "I'm going to make you mine right here on the f-ing couch, Logan," the boy rasps, his breath coming out heavy and hot against the skin. His voice his low and throaty and the brunette can't help but swallow down a groan at the sound.


_So I was looking through my ~fic archives~, right? And I stumbled upon this piece of work. It's the first actual smut I've ever written and I wrote it almost a year ago. lol It's actually supposed to be part of an AU cargan multi-chap fic that I actually never got around to completing. I've got a few half written chapters here and there but the idea was never fully developed, so I kind of...abandoned it. But, I'm thinking about maybe taking it up again once I get some of these other one-shots that I've started out of the way. That was I can ~focus my attention on it._

_Anyway, this kind of stands on its own (which is why I'm posting it in the first place), but some things might be a little confusing if you don't know the gist of the story._

_-Logan is a college/premed student and his roommate is Ozzy._

_-James is his best friend and is siblings with Camille_

_-Carlos is a stripper (who works Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other Sunday) and is best friends with Kendall (who is dating Jo)_

_...that's basically all the back story you need to know for this little snippet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :^)_

* * *

><p>Logan starts spending more time with Carlos once the semester at college is over. They have an entire three months to waste together before he's back on campus and devoting pretty much all his spare time to studying and the various clubs he's joined. Wednesday nights are off limits to anything scholastic, though. Those are the nights reserved just for Carlos. Carlos and his swaying hips and sly smirks and half-lidded gazes as he slides down the pole, putting on a show solely for the brunette, despite the other people watching.<p>

It's a Monday afternoon (and despite the fact that they're inside almost every time they hang out, it's a mutual and unspoken agreement that it was just one of those lazy days.) and the two boys are lounging around in Carlos' small apartment. The AC is on and kicking, bringing sweet relief to their sticky bodies, hot from the heavy and humid spring weather. Or at least it's supposed to. The cool air isn't getting around the room as much as they would like and the warm moisture is almost suffocating in the apartment.

They're on his couch, but not really doing much of anything. Usually, they'd be watching some bad sitcom on FOX, but Carlos likes to keep the T.V. off while the AC is running. It's partially because the air conditioner is loud and obnoxious and he can't turn the volume up too loud on the T.V. or the neighbors will complain, and partially because he can't have too many things that use a lot of electricity on at the same time. When he first moved in, Carlos had the microwave and the toaster oven on at the same time as the AC and he blew the power. Needless to say, it freaked him out and he's never had more than two things running at the same time since.

Logan's got a cold beer sitting between his legs, his arms thrown over the back of the couch and staring at the blank face of the television. Sometimes letting a nice cold one sweat on you is the best kind of relief, rather than chugging it down, he thought. He sighs, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead, the sweat smearing across his skin. The terrible humidity is not something he's used to, not when it's inside. His dorm is always at a reasonable temperature, a decent amount of moisture in the air.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Carlos offers a small, weak smile once the other boy turns to him. "I'm sorry it's so gross in here. The air conditioner will fix it soon, I promise."

It's kind of cute, the way Carlos is always worried about him, and Logan can't help but smile back, reaching a hand out to rest on the tan boy's knee. "It's okay. I'm just not used to the humidity, that's all." He gets a sort of shrug in return along with a shy smile.

A comfortable silence falls between the two, save for the sound of the air conditioner in the background. He watches as Carlos relaxes, leaning his head on the armrest and letting his eyes fall to a close. "I don't know how you do it, though," Logan says suddenly, breaking the silence and knocking Carlos out of whatever slumber he might have been slipping into. "I mean, I'm in a tank top and shorts, and there you are with a hoodie, not even breaking a sweat!"

"My body has a high tolerance for heat." Carlos' voice is a little gravely as he speaks. It's the tone he adopts once he's comfortable and doesn't really feel like speaking. He sits up a little and takes a lazy glance in Logan's direction. "And I'm not wearing pants, so that kind of helps."

"Why not just wear shorts?" Logan inquires, finally opening his beer and taking a sip. It's slightly warm now and not as appealing as it would be if it was cold, but he's not going to complain.

"Why wear shorts when I can just walk around in my underwear?"

"Because it's indecent."

"We're inside. No one's going to see me but you, and I know you don't care. Plus it's my apartment."

"Touché, my friend." Logan grins, takes another sip from his beer and handing the bottle over to Carlos as an offering. He takes it, gladly, but frowns when the liquid hits his tongue and isn't immediately greeted with the icy temperature he likes and hands it back with a hiss. They're like this a lot. Always throwing around playful banter at each other. It's one of those things that they've grown to like about the friendship they have.

The two of them stay quiet, passing the bottle back and forth before it's gone. Logan is relaxed, drawing lazy circles on Carlos' leg as the other lays back, humming an unfamiliar tune to himself.

"Logan, you're not a virgin, right?" Carlos asks suddenly. It's a completely innocent question, just out of the blue and it throws the college boy for a loop. Never has he been asked something so personal, not even by Ozzy and he can feel his face burning under the spotlight.

"Uh…no?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you. I'm not a virgin."

Carlos chuckles to himself and sits up, scoots closer to Logan and threads their fingers together. "Good, 'cause I'm not either. I didn't want to feel dirty or anything being with you." He looks up at Logan with those big round eyes, and despite his confession, still has that innocent glint in the bright orbs.

Logan loses himself for a moment when he stares down at the other. He can feel his heart flutter in his chest at the words, his breath quickening ever so slightly. Neither of them has officially said that they're "together", so actually hearing the words is a big thing.

He can feel himself falling just a little in love with Carlos at that moment.

"How many people have you been with?" Carlos bites his lip after he asks because he knows he's stepping into very personal territory. The last thing he wants to be is that annoying nosy boyfriend. But he's honestly just curious. And maybe a little possessive.

"Just one," Logan replies nonchalantly. "It was Camille and it was, like, five or six years ago. James' oldest brother was having a graduation party and I was invited. I ended up spending the night and we were up late watching a movie. Then one thing led to another…" He shrugs, places a chaste kiss on the top of Carlos' head and gently squeezes their linked hands.

"Was James mad when he found out?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. He said something about 'tainting his little sister' and didn't talk to me for a week." Logan laughs at the memory. When it happened, it was kind of a big deal because they were young and still best friends. It killed him inside knowing one of the most important people in the world was ignoring him. "What about you?"

"I had a threesome with Kendall and Jo once." Carlos offers a sheepish smile, hoping that wouldn't be too much for Logan. It isn't, but Logan would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. "And I had sex with Jett at my 'acceptance party' when I was hired."

"Your co-worker? _That J_ett? He's, like, five years older than you!"

"Hey, we were drunk and he's hot!"

"And that totally makes it okay."

"Well, at least __I__was _l___egal__when it happened, so don't even."

"Mmf…" Logan grumbles and unashamedly pouts a little, his lips set in a tight line. The thumb he was rubbing along Carlos' hand stills, his hand going limp in the Latino's.

"Logie…" He doesn't get an answer. "Please don't ignore me. That was almost two years ago! C'mon, stop pouting. Please?"

The silent treatment continues, Carlos constantly rambling about how he didn't know Logan back then and it's not fair that he's upset and how he hasn't done anything with anyone in a long time and to __please say something__.

Eventually, Carlos shifts himself so he's in Logan's lap, grabbing the sides of the brunette's face so he doesn't look away. The look Carlos is giving is one full of apologies and silent cries of 'please talk to me'. It's kind of really adorable and Logan's lips twitch into a grin, breaking his "cool" demeanor.

"You should really see your face right now," the taller of the two says, his grin growing wider as he wraps his arms loosely around the tan boy's hips.

It takes a moment or two before Carlos realizes that, no, Logan wasn't really upset and his emotions mix into an odd combination of relief and his own anger. "You jerk! I really thought you were upset!" He punches Logan's shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to sting a little.

"I know you did. That's what makes it funny," the brunette coos, pulling the Latino closer when he tries to escape. "Hey, I'm sorry, all right? I was just messing around."

Carlos stares down at Logan for a minute or two before he smiles, says "okay" and leans in to place a quick kiss on those smooth lips he's grown so fond of over the months.

"You should run that by me again. I'm not sure I got it the first time." A lazy smirk is plastered on Logan's face as he speaks, his fingers teasing the hem of Carlos' hoodie.

"Mm, which part?"

"The part where you kiss me."

"I think I can do that."

They share a look of mischief as they lean closer together, their noses bumping slightly before Carlos is pressing his lips against Logan's a second time. The kiss is soft and slow, just reveling in the pleasure that came with every movement of their lips as they mold together. Carlos' hands slowly drop to Logan's shoulders as he sinks further into the kiss, unintentionally letting out a whimper of a breath as the brunette gently tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. Logan interprets the noise as an invitation and snakes his tongue into the Latino boy's mouth, running the tip along Carlos', coaxing the other's tongue into a private tango. Things between them quickly grow heavy and heated; a sloppy mess of raging hormones.

Logan breaks them apart to catch his breath, bringing his hands around to his front, fingering the zipper of the tan boy's hoodie. Carefully and deliberately, he drags the zipper down, taking in Carlos' lust flooded expression. The skin that is slowly being revealed is already shiny and slick with sweat, he notes once the hoodie falls open. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding; his eyes scan over Carlos' abdomen, enamored by the way his muscles tense when Logan places his hands there. There's a sudden buzzing in the college boy's head, his vision clouding with lust while he traces the dull outlines of Carlos' muscles with his fingers.

Swiftly sliding the hands to Carlos' waist, Logan holds the boy steady as he leans them forward. Before the Latino has time to question the motion, he can feel a wetness gliding up his stomach. A low breathy moan rushes out of his throat once he realizes it's Logan's fucking __tongue__running over his naval and to his chest. It's enough to get him instantly hard. He roughly pushes Logan back against the couch and brings him into a kiss full of clashing teeth and pressing, curious tongues.

The hands that rest on Carlos' lower back find their way to his exposed thighs, slowly trekking upwards and only stopping when the tips of his fingers nuzzle underneath the fabric of his boxers. With a grunt, Carlos pulls away from the kiss, immediately attacking the area just below Logan's ear, grazing his teeth along his skin before sucking harshly to bring the blood to the surface. Logan's face contorts into one of pain and displeasure for a mere second, quickly being overridden with pleasure as the hold on his neck is eased and transferred to his ear lobe.

He can feel the grip Logan has on his legs tighten minutely before he's pushing past the fabric, the hands gripping onto the upper portion of his thighs and teasing his thumbs along his hip bones. "_Fuck_." Carlos nips at his earlobe once more and presses his lips to his ear, taking in a slow breath before speaking.

"I'm going to make you mine right here on the fucking couch, Logan," the boy rasps, his breath coming out heavy and hot against the skin. His voice his low and throaty and the brunette can't help but swallow down a groan at the sound.

They find themselves laying on the couch, Carlos half over Logan's body as he unceremoniously yanks the brunette's tanktop off. He tosses off in some random direction before he's dropping his head down, biting at the protruding collar bone. Logan's lip is caught between his teeth as he watches the mass of black hair slowly move down his body, leaving a trail of barely there kisses in his wake. Carlos lifts his head up slightly once he's made it to the hem of the brunette's shorts, making sure to match Logan's half-lidded gaze with a sultry look of his own.

A devilish smirk plays across the Latino's lips before he pokes his tongue out, teasing the tip along the edge of the silk fabric of the basketball shorts, all while still keeping his sight locked on Logan's face. Carlos watches the lip Logan had trapped snap back into place, his mouth dropping open to release a shuddery breath. He runs his tongue along the skin one more time for good measure before he leans back on his knees, making quick work of his shorts. Hooking a finger into the looped strings, Carlos pulls the article of clothing down and bites back a grin when he's met with the sight of bare skin.

"No underwear?" Carlos attests, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

Logan frowns, flushes at the statement. "It's hot."

"Oh, it is __definitely__hot," the Latino mumbles out, throwing the shorts in the same direction as the tanktop once Logan's legs are freed.

Logan wants to argue that he meant the weather, not the fact that he chose to free ball it, but Carlos is suddenly mouthing at his hips and frankly, all of his thoughts fly out the window. Both of his hands have a death grip on the cushions of the couch, nails digging into the rough material as Carlos continues the assault on his lower region. He can feel Carlos biting another mark into his other hip, running his tongue over the reddened flesh. There are fingers creeping their way up his leg, the palm of a hand flattening against his pelvis, a thumb rubbing against the area just above the base of his dick.

"You're a damn tease," the college boy hisses out through gritted teeth. He casts his gaze down his own body, seeing Carlos give the most shit-eating grin in return.

"I'm a stripper for a reason, Logie," Carlos laughs, his breath ghosting over Logan's painfully hard arousal. The smug look on his face drops almost instantly when Logan retaliates by tugging hard on the raven locks, earning him an animalistic growl.

"Not so smug now, are you?"

There's a grunt in reply and Logan has half a second to feel proud before he's knocked out of his own smug thoughts, Carlos' lips surprising the college boy as they wrap around the head of his member. They stay there for a moment, the Latino's tongue crazing over the slit, pressing against the flesh before taking everything in. The sensation is almost too much for Logan to handle and he moans like a two dollar whore, gripping the hair between his fingers even harder. Carlos hums around him, the vibrations shooting straight through his body and traveling out through his limbs.

Carlos' mouth is warm and inviting, way better than his hand and a bottle of lotion. It's unlike anything he's ever felt before and Logan has half a mind to just fuck the senses right out of him. But suffocating his boyfriend with his dick isn't exactly on Logan's list of things to do, so he settles for rutting his hips up in shallow motions. Carlos takes it all in stride, bobbing his head and going with it.

He's completely and utterly lost in the moment. Lost in the feeling of Carlos' lips moving effortlessly along him and the feeling of the hair that tickles Logan's skin every so often when Carlos decides to take __all__of him in – everything about it is so enthralling. The brunette is sure that the pleasure has captured him, locked him in a state of pure, unadulterated bliss forever, but a sharp jab to his ass brings him back to reality. He's too overcome with the buzzing in his head to realize what it is at first and shifts himself up a bit to stare down, trying to find the source of the abrupt pain.

Then Logan feels it again, this time mewling in pain and realizes horribly that Carlos is an index finger deep inside of him. It wouldn't be so bad if he would've gotten some kind of warning or _lubricant_, but when he sees Carlos smirking as much as he can around the mouthful of dick, he knows Carlos wasn't planning on warning him anyway.

Carlos lets the length slide from his lips as he moves up to be eye to eye with Logan. White teeth flash as Carlos smiles innocently down at a very distraught looking Logan glaring back at him. It's clear that he's struggling to see if he's enjoying having an intrusive finger shoved inside him or not. The finger is moving around inside him and he can feel everything inside him trying to reject the digit, but it won't leave. There's pressure on his lips and through the many thoughts swirling in his head, Logan becomes aware that he's being kissed and blithely kisses back.

As soon as Logan thinks he's used to the feeling of a poking and prodding finger, a second one is added to the picture and it's even more painful than the first one. His hands shoot out to grasp the shoulders hovering over him and claws at the flesh. He tries hard not to scream at the jolt of pain, because of the neighbors. But it eventually ebbs away and Carlos is nice enough to pause his actions, allowing the boy beneath to grow used to the feeling. The fingers starting moving again moments later, shifting in then out, rolling and scissoring to stretch Logan in ways he never has been before.

Carlos' breath shakes as he exhales, shaking from the adrenaline and excitement rushing inside his veins. Quickly extracting his fingers from within his boyfriend, he shoves his boxers off and onto the floor, ridding himself of the suddenly constricting clothing. His movements are hasty as he strokes himself a bit, spreading the pre-cum along his length as a makeshift lubricant.

"Get on your hands and knees," Carlos orders, every word dripping with the contained lust. Logan obliges immediately with a moan of anticipation. The brunette props himself up on the armrest, swiveling his hips in an attempt to entice the boy behind him and is delighted when he feels Carlos drape himself along his back. His heart leaps into his throat when he can feel the gentle nudging of Carlos' cock against his entrance, his pulse racing and palms sweating. It only just hits Logan how nervous he really is concerning what is about to happen and he squeezes his eyes shut.

And then Logan feels it - the head pushing completely through the muscle, the way everything inside him shifts around and pushes against the intrusion to get it out and how Carlos disregards it and keeps inching forward. It doesn't hurt as much as the initial fingering did, finding it more awkward than anything. Again, Logan struggles to see if he likes the feeling or not, because it's weird and foreign. He figures it'll take some getting used to before it starts feeling good.

Once Carlos is fully inside, he waits; pressing his face into the back of Logan's neck and lacing their fingers together as he places his hands over Logan's shaking ones. Carlos is shaking almost as much as he is, Logan notices, probably from trying to contain himself. He can feel Carlos' harsh breath gusting over his sweat slicked skin, can hear the shuddering in his uneven pants, and to be blunt, it turns Logan on even more.

What seems like forever passes between the still figures before Logan decides waiting be _damned_, he wants to get this show rolling and he pushes his hips back against Carlos'. Almost immediately, Carlos pulls back and shoves forward, moaning a quiet sigh and starting a slow rhythm. "_God, _Logan – you feel so good," Carlos forces out between stuttering breaths and moans. He doesn't get anything but a whimper of acknowledgment in return.

The motion of the boy moving against Logan causes something to repeatedly brush against his side, and at first, he figures it's just Carlos holding onto him. But then he remembers that their hands are linked together and he takes a quick glance over his shoulder to see what it is. That's when he notices that the Latino is still adorning a hoodie and something about that fact makes everything inside him flare with want.

The metal teeth of the zipper lined fabric keeps scraping ever so gently along his skin, tickling him subtly but in the best way possible and it makes Logan push back against Carlos a second time, meeting him in mid-thrust. It's silent encouragement for a faster pace, and Carlos doesn't quite get it at first, so it happens again, but still nothing. By the fourth time, a loud, annoyed grunt rushes out of Logan as he aggressively thrusts his hips back and, _finally_, Carlos gets the picture.

Carlos peels himself off Logan's back, shifting so he has one hand gripping tightly onto the brunette's hip, the other resting on his shoulder. This gives him a new angle and easy leverage to thrust harder, both bodies groaning in pleasure. The sensation of something moving inside him is still a little weird, but Logan gets through it, over to where he soon gets the waves of ecstasy coursing through his veins. They're both panting a few minutes after the new pace is set, body temperatures sky high from the friction and humid air in the room and Carlos is whispering these things under his breath that Logan's almost positive he doesn't realize he's saying, making everything that much hotter.

Aside from the hard, packing sounds of flesh against flesh, the only thing that can be heard in the apartment is the incessant buzzing of the air conditioner. Carlos is determined to change that. He wants to hear Logan moan his name, to cry out in ecstasy as he takes them both over the edge.

"You're so quiet," Carlos huffs out between his ragged breaths, his rhythm faltering a bit as his concentration shifts to the boy writhing beneath him.

"Neighbors," Logan says simply, not really wanting to talk and arching his back, pushing his hips back in jagged movements.

Screw the neighbors, Carlos thinks, throwing his previous worries of disturbing them away. Lust takes over his mind, controlling every one of his movements as he takes the hand that was resting on Logan's shoulder and threads it through the brown locks, damp from the sweat. He grips the strands tightly, tugging roughly on the hair at the same time he gives a particularly hard thrust, earning him a shout that could be deciphered as Carlos' name.

"You __like__it when I pull your hair, don't you?" He gives another violent tug on the hair, Logan keening in return. "You're a kinky little bastard," Carlos says, voice low and husky.

"_Fuck, _C-carlos…" Logan stutters out, melts into a mess of shameless, vehement moans as the Latino hammers into him.

The new pace is crude, animalistic and downright _raunchy_, and it has Logan seeing stars, tops anything he ever did with Camille. Carlos still has a hand fisted in his hair and pulling his head back; still has a hand on his hip, gripping so hard he knows there will be bruises and claw marks the next day. Little pricks of painful pleasure course through Logan in waves with every thrust from Carlos.

"Shit, Logan – I'm close," the Latino admits in a hushed tone, slowing a bit as he releases the hold he has on Logan's hair, dragging the hand down to his lower back. In a flash, Logan is sitting upright and turning around and pushing Carlos down and up against the other armrest on couch. "What-" Carlos is cut off when a hand is slapped over his mouth.

"My turn," the brunette says, staring down at Carlos with his pupils blown wide with arousal. Carlos looks up at him with big, chocolate eyes, the creases in his forehead disappearing as he relaxes. It should be a sin for someone to go from giving lusty, bedroom eyes to an innocent exterior in such a short amount of time.

Carlos nods quickly, his breathing becoming labored at the thought of Logan fucking into him. The hand on his mouth is removed and Logan's arm hooks under his leg. Logan presses his arm against the armrest, bringing and lifting the leg with him.

"I'm not preparing you," he says quickly, positioning himself against Carlos' entrance. The other lets out a shaking breath in return, scrunching his face up the moment he feels Logan pushing into him. "I'm sorry…" Logan swoops down and crashes their lips together, desperately trying to kiss the pain away.

"It's okay," Carlos whimpers out once he breaks away from the kiss, drapes his arms around the brunette's shoulders and pivots his hips.

They start moving again, Logan rutting his hips in low, shallow motions. He knows that going bareback and unprepared is dangerous and painful, and despite the warmth in his stomach urging him to go hard and fast, he fights it.

But Carlos is letting out these quiet, barely audible moans before long, clenching and unclenching his fists against Logan's shoulder blades. The sounds are hard to hear over the noise of the air conditioner across the room, but Logan catches them, sees the way the face below him washes over with pure pleasure and he rocks into Carlos faster.

"Harder," Carlos pants, knitting his eyebrows together as he looks up at Logan. "Come __on__, a la mierda ya me!"

For half a second, Logan ceases all movement, biting back a moan at the slurred Spanish before he obliges, slamming into Carlos with the same force as Carlos was driving into Logan before they switched positions.

It doesn't take long for that pool of electric heat to flood back into Carlos' lower regions. He drops his arms down from Logan's neck and drags a hand down his body, wrapping it loosely around his cock. Bucking his hips up into his own touch, Carlos' mouth drops open as a throaty moan fills the room. This catches Logan's attention and he dips his head down, eyes focused on the way Carlos' hand moves, body squirming at the touch.

Two or three good, fast strokes is all it takes before Carlos is coming undone, breath hitching and throwing his head back against the armrest. A string of slurred words escapes from Carlos as he releases, a mix of Spanish and English and Logan's name. Thick, white ropes drape across his stomach, painting the tan skin in uneven stripes. His chest is heaving once he comes down from the high, eyebrows turned upward as his face relaxes.

Carlos's eyelids are heavy when he opens them, gazing up at Logan with his mouth still slack, hair limp and sticking to his forehead from the heat.

It's quite possibly the hottest thing he's has ever seen.

His rhythm falters slightly at the sight. The hold Logan has on Carlos' leg drops as he moves to anchor his hands on Carlos' wide hips. A few shallow thrusts are enough to get Logan unwinding, coming hard inside the boy beneath him. "God, Carlos…" He presses their foreheads together, their pants mingling as they try to regulate their breathing.

Once their heart rates go down, finally taking normal breaths, they share a soft kiss; just a light peck on the lips. Logan raises himself up and carefully pulls out of Carlos, instantly seeing the lines of come across his stomach.

Logan, being the curious person he is, takes a hand and cards it through the mess on Carlos' stomach, bringing the hand up to his own face. He stares at his hand, watching the light bounce off the come, enticing him in and he licks his palm. It's sweet, unnaturally so and the brunette frowns, gives Carlos a quizzical look and gets the same expression back.

"Why is it so sweet?"

"I eat a lot of pineapple," Carlos bounces back, a lazy smile on his face. "Your diet effects how it tastes, _college boy_."

"Hmm…" Logan shrugs at the new information and makes a mental note to start eating sweeter foods. With a happy sigh, he drops down onto Carlos, nuzzling his face into the Latino's neck, not caring that he's smearing the aftermath of a well spent afternoon around on their stomachs.

"You turn into a completely different person when you're horny, y'know that?" Logan slurs, absentmindedly tracing his thumb along Carlos' jaw.

"Haha, yeah, I do."

"It's sexy." Logan presses a soft kiss into his neck before taking a deep breath, deciding not to say anything else. He's exhausted and bathing in the post-coital joy and just wants to take a nap while wrapped in Carlos' arms.

Carlos immediately runs a hand along Logan's back, draws lazy circles into the skin as they both embrace the tug of sleep pulling them in. His eyes slip shut, hugging the college student closer before a thought suddenly hit him.

It's going to be hell on his ass trying to work tonight.


End file.
